finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geomancer
from Final Fantasy V as a Geomancer.]] The Geomancer , also known as an Elementalist or Taoist, is a recurring job class in the series. Profile Geomancers use bells as weapons, and equip light tunics as armor. They can walk across dungeons without fear of traps like pitfalls, or damaging floors like lava. Their signature skill is Terrain, which lets the Geomancer execute special attacks based on the terrain the party is fighting on. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Geomancer is a job gained from the Water Crystal in the NES version, while it is gained from the Fire Crystal in the 3D versions. Geomancers are able to attack by tuning in to their natural surroundings and drawing out the latent powers around them. Essentially, a Geomancer is like a Mage who can unleash powerful "magic" attacks with no MP cost. Final Fantasy V The Geomancer class is obtained from a shard of the shattered Fire Crystal. When in battle, the job makes use of the terrain for various results. Final Fantasy VI Mog's Dances are learned based on the terrain, and activate attacks that incorporate the terrain, such as landslides, sandstorms, avalanches, and so forth. Final Fantasy XI Geomancer is one of the two new jobs introduced in the ''Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin expansion. Geomancers command the power of geomancy in the form of elemental attack magic and special magical fields called colures—emanations that emanate from a point and bolster allies or enfeeble enemies within their radius of effect. Indi-colures emanate from the body of the Geomancer him/herself, while Geo-colures emanate from special objects called luopans. ''Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Geomancers do not appear as a playable job, though non-playable Geomancers feature heavily in the Astrologian storyline. Two disciplines are said to both draw power from the stars, with Geomancy focusing on the "star" below (Hydaelyn itself) and the powers of its wind and water. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Geomancer uses the battlefield to cause damage to the opponents as well as inflicting status effects. Monk level 4 is required to unlock this job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Geomancer is a job available to gria. It uses weather and terrain to attack the enemy, and is the only magick-based gria job. They wield poles and wear robes and light clothing as armor. It is advised to level the party's gria up as a Raptor to use this job to its full magickal potential, because the Raptor job class has the highest Magick growth of all gria jobs. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Class Fourth Moogle of the Cranberry Knights represents the Geomancer job class. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Geomancer appears as a job card in the Labyrinth mode, allowing the player to take special equipment out of the Labyrinth when setting a tent. Final Fantasy Artniks The Geomancer appears as a character card. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Geomancer is a job available after logging into the game seven times. The preferred weapons for the job are instruments and axes. The job specializes in agility abilities. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Geomancer is a character available to the party, he uses the Branch Spear ability during battle. He unlocks at level 17. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Geomancer sprites.png|Geomancer sprites. Final Fantasy Explorers Geomancer is unlocked along with Alchemist. Geomancer has well-rounded stats, and receives a small boost to an individual stat depending on the terrain the Geomancer is currently standing on. Geomancer can equip bells and clubs, and is the only job that is proficient in Club Skills. Equipping a bell allows the use of club skills, and both clubs and bells can be dual wielded after job mastery. The club skills repertoire grants the ability to inflict a number of status ailments upon enemies. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game LunethGeomancer TCG.png|Trading card of Luneth as a Geomancer. ArcGeomancer TCG.png|Trading card of Arc as a Geomancer. RefiaGeomancer TCG.png|Trading card of Refia as a Geomancer. IngusGeomancer TCG.png|Trading card of Ingus as a Geomancer. 4-045C.jpg|Trading card of Bartz as a Geomancer. Geomancer XI TCG.png|Trading card of a Hume as a Geomancer. Geomancer2 XI TCG.png|Trading card of a Tarutaru as a Geomancer. GeomancerFemale TCG.png|Trading card of a female Geomancer. GeomancerMale TCG.png|Trading card of a male Ceomancer. Triple Triad The Geomancer class featuring Arc from ''Final Fantasy III appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 020a Geomancer.png|''Final Fantasy III''. 020b Geomancer.png|''Final Fantasy III''. 020c Geomancer.png|''Final Fantasy III''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Geomancer appears on a silver card. KotC Geomancer Silver Male.png|Geomancer (male). KotC Geomancer Silver Female.png|Geomancer (female). Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master As a crossover collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, the Resident Evil smartphone card battle RPG Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master boasts character Rebecca Chambers as a Geomancer. This is likely in correlation that she is a constantly traveling and active agent of the Bioterroism Security Assessment Alliance, and how she was the first expert in utilizing the species of medicinal herb native only to the Arklay Mountains of Raccoon City via administration to bioweapons and zombie attacks. Gallery Refia-Geomancer.png|Refia as a Geomancer in Final Fantasy III (3D). V Geom.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Geomancers. Bartz Geomancer.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Geomancer. Geomancer concept.png|Unused Geomancer dressphere concept for Final Fantasy X-2. Mithra Geomancer.png|A Mithra Geomancer in Final Fantasy XI. Galka Geomancer.png|A Galka Geomancer in Final Fantasy XI. FFT Geomancer.jpg|Geomancers from Final Fantasy Tactics. GriaGeomancer.png|A gria Geomancer from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTS - Geomancer.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Geomancer Portrait.png|Gria Geomancer portrait in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Geomancer Icon.png|Gria Geomancer icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Geomancer Sprite.png|Gria Geomancer sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFT Geomancer Artniks.png|A Rank N Female Geomancer card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FFAB Geomancer Male.png|A male Geomancer in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Geomancer Female.png|A female Geomancer in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Geomancer ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Geomancer Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE Geomancer.png|A Geomancer in ''Final Fantasy Explorers. MFF Vana'diel Geomancer.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Its Japanese name, ''Fūsui or Fūsuishi (風水士), refers to the Chinese feng shui. This is why Geomancers equip bells as weapons. Trivia *During the development of Final Fantasy VII, Aeris was to have the Geomancer class, but in the finished product is not specified as having a job. As a Cetra, Aeris is able to speak to the spirit of the Planet, and many of her Limit Breaks manifest as her drawing power from the earth. *In Final Fantasy X-2, there is concept art of an unused Geomancer dressphere. *In Final Fantasy XII, there is a garif in Jahara in the Lull of the Land area named "Geomancer Yugelu". When the player can first speak to him, he says nothing of interest. But after player has acquired at least ten Espers and has completed all the garif-related Hunts, he will speak of Zodiark and gives the player access to the Special Dig area of Henne Mines where the player can face Zodiark. de:Geomant Category:Recurring jobs